Smile Within Scar
by AiTachi
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Kita yang memulainya, maka kita jugalah yang mengakhirinya... Kisah cinta dua keturunan Klan hebat Konoha yang diam-diam melukai hati yang tengah tersenyum. Tentang persahabatan, cinta, dan perselingkuhan. RnR pliiisss
1. Perkenalan itu

**Smile Within Scar**

Anime : Naruto

Disclimer : yang pasti nie punya Pakdhe Masashi Kishimoto xD

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Hyuuga Hinata  
Haruno Sakura  
and others Konoha's teens

Rate : T

Genre : Romance - Hurt/comfort

_Kita yang memulainya, maka kita jugalah yang mengakhirinya..._  
_Kisah cinta dua keturunan Klan hebat Konoha yang diam-diam melukai hati yang tengah tersenyum._  
_Tentang persahabatan, cinta, dan perselingkuhan._

* * *

"Yaaaa...akhirnya dia mengirim pesan!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ino, dan Tenten lalu segera mendekat pada Sakura.  
"Benarkah?" tanya Ino penasaran lalu melongok ke ponsel Sakura.  
"Tentu saja". Sakura lalu memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dengan nama pengirim : Sasuke  
"Ayo kita bertemu! wah..dia ingin bertemu denganmu Sakura!" ujar Tenten.  
"Ya aku tahu" jawab Sakura dengan pipi merona merah.  
"Mm..Neji tidak pernah mengirim pesan seperti selalu saja tiba-tiba didepan kelasku atau didepan rumahku lalu mengajakku pergi" gumam Tenten.  
"Mereka memang se'tipe, tapi belum tentu semuanya sama Tenten. Seperti Sai, ia juga pendiam, tapi bila bicara dia jadi begitu lucu" seru Ino sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.  
'Lebih tepatnya mengesalkan' batin Sakura dan Tenten yang kemudian cekikikan bersama.

"Ano..jadi Sakura mau bertemu kapan dengan Sasuke san?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya ikut bicara.  
"Nanti sore pukul 5 ..sepertinya aku harus segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Jaa minna..." Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang melongo didalam kelas melihat kepergiannya.  
"Ckckck...semoga saja ini semua berjalan hampir setengah tahun aku mendengar nama Sasuke terus dari Sakura ditelingaku"gumam Ino.  
"Haha..iya, semoga.."  
Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ketiganya.

Sore itu,di lapangan Basket...

Sasuke masih meluruskan kakinya setelah bermain basket, tak lama kemudian ia menghampiri gadis berambut soft pink yang daritadi duduk menontonnya dari kursi penonton.  
"Hn..jadi kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan.  
"iya,.." jawab Sakura sambil sesekali melempar pandang kearah lain  
"Kau, cantik juga" ujar Sasuke.  
"Ehh,? terima kasih" jawab Sakura lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.  
"Hn..apa benar kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.  
"Ehh? itu..." Sakura bingung menjawabnya. Bukan karena ia tak yakin akan perasaannya. Malah ia sangat yakin akan hal terlalu lama ia diam-diam menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mengatakannya.  
"iya.." jawab Sakura kemudian sangat pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh telinga Uchiha muda itu.  
"Hn.." Sasuke kmudian berlalu dr hadapan Sakura. Sakura berbalik 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kun?'  
"Aku suka wangi pacarku.." ujar Sasuke hal yang sebaliknya melanda Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan serasa hampir meledak.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar telinganya.  
"Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Ehh, bukan begitu.. Mm..iyah, aku bersedia" jawab Sakura pelan. Andai saja tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang maka sekarang ia pasti akan menari-nari dan loncat-loncat kegirangan.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu.."ujar Sasuke lalu duduk di bangku lalu dengan malu-malu duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Mm..jadi sekarang aku pacar Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya. Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura disampingnya. Dan menciumnya perlahan, sekilas.  
"ya, **Sakura chan**"ujar Sasuke menekankan intonasi saat memanggil Sakura chan.  
Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan muka merah padam. Entah kenapa ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Sakura yang biasa jika ada disamping sekarang ia menjadi pacar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris kedua Uchiha Coorporation, pebasket terkenal dan yang pasti TAMPAN!  
"Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kuantar kau pulang" ujar Sasuke lalu menggandeng Sakura.

Keesokan hari nya...

"waaaah... jadi kalian sudah pacaran?!" teriak Ino histeris lebih ke terkejut  
"cepat sekali prosesnya Sakura?" tanya Tenten juga penasaran.  
"Iya, dia sendiri yang memintaku jadi pacarnya" jawab Sakura dengan bangga.  
"selamat yah Sakura chan, akhirnya kamu bisa bersama orang yg kamu inginkan" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman.  
"Iyah Hinata chan, terima kasih" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.  
"Kau benar-benar hebat aku kira setidaknya harus jadi seperti Ayumi Hamasaki atau BoA untuk mendapatkan Tuan Muda Sasuke, justru kaulah yang mampu menaklukannya" ujar Tenten.  
"Mungkin selera Sasuke memang berbeda dari kakaknya, kau lihat saat Uchiha Itachi menghadiri peresmian hotel Hidden Leaf berdampingan dengan istrinya Nyonya Uchiha Yugao, benar-benar pasangan menawan yang serasi" gumam Ino dengan mimik wajah terkagum-kagum.  
"Dengan posisimu sekarang, kau harus bisa menjaga image keluarga Uchiha juga Sakura" tambah Tenten.  
"Hmm..sepertinya itu pekerjaan yang tak tak apalah" jawab Sakura.

"Jadi semuanya dari kita sudah punya pacar yah? aku dengan Sai, Tenten dengan Neji, kemudian Sakura dengan Sasuke, kenapa kau menolak Kiba, Hinata? kalau kau terima kan tentunya kau tidak perlu sendirian begini" gerutu Ino.  
"Aku, tidak memiliki perasaan untuk Kiba san Ino chan" jawab Hinata tenang.

Tak terasa telah satu bulan Sakura lewati dengan status baru sebagai pacar Uchiha itu banyak perubahan dalam hidup Sakura.  
Mulai dari fansgirl Sasuke yang sering mengirim surat ancaman hingga berusaha mencelakai Sasuke selalu datang itu semakin menguatkan perasaan Sakura dan itupun membuat Sakura semakin berani mengahadapi semua itu,demi bersama orang yang dicintainya, **Sasuke**.

"Ohayou.." sapa Hinata pada teman-teman dekatnya yang sedang berkumpul diluar kelas.  
"Ohayou Hinata chan" jawab Ino,Sakura, dan Tenten.  
"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hinata penasaran setelah melihat Sakura tampak gugup dan cemas.  
"Ini, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha,secara tidak langsung, dia akan mengenalkan Sakura pada keluarga Uchiha" terang Tenten.  
"Ohh..jadi begitu,kalau begitu berikan yang terbaik Sakura chan" jawab Hinata. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten lalu melihat kearah Hinata.  
"Maksudku, persiapkan semuanya" tambah Hinata.

"aah.. itu benar sekali,! bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah ini kau segera ke salon Sakura? bagaimanapun kau harus terlihat baik" ujar Ino.  
"Mm..kalau begitu temani aku yah?" pinta Sakura.  
"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin Sakura, tapi kali ini aku ada acara dengan Sai kun" tolak Ino.  
"Aku, masih harus berlatih Karate dengan Neji kun" tambah Tenten.  
"Hinata chan, kau bisa kan?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas.  
"Ano.. bailkah Sakura chan"  
"Sankyu Hinata chaaaaaaaaan..,!" Sakura lalu memeluk Hinata.  
"Dou ita Sakura chan"

Sore itu mereka berdua lalu pergi ke salon yang sering dihampiri oleh Sakura memutuskan untuk merapikan rambutnya dan melakukan beberapa perawatan.  
Sementara itu Hinata menunggu Sakura sambil membaca majalah yang tersedia.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut perawatan juga Hinata chan?"tanya Sakura.  
"Tidak Sakura chan" jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum.  
Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering, ada nama Sasuke kun disana.

"Ya Sasuke kun?"  
"Kau dimana?"  
"Aku sedang disalon"  
"Waktunya berubah, kita hanya punya satu jam lagi untuk bertemu Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama"  
"Kenapa bisa begitu?"  
"Tou-sama harus pergi ke Zurich,bagaimana kalau aku jemput kau disana?"  
"Mm..iya baiklah,aku di salon kesukaan Ino yang pernah aku ceritakan"  
"Baiklah"  
'klik'

Tak lama kemudian sosok tegap Sasuke dengan gaya rambut Raven nya telah datang ke Salon.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke kun" ujar Sakura.  
"iya" Sasuke lalu memilih duduk di sebelah Hinata, ia juga membaca majalah. Merasa ada pacar teman baiknya, Hinata lalu menyapanya.  
"Konichiwa"  
"Hn.."Sasuke lalu lanjut membaca majalah. Merasa mendapat respon ala kadarnya Hinata pun kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalah.  
"Kau teman Sakura?" Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan pada masih dalam posisi membaca.  
"ehh,, iya, aku teman baik Sakura chan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata"jawab lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata.  
"Salam kenal"

Dan siapa tahu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah perkenalan itu?

To be Continue..

RnR karya newbie gaje ini pliiisss _


	2. Rainy kiss

"Aah..akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Sakura setelah pegawai salon yang tadi menge-blow rambutnya telah melepaskan caps dari lehernya.  
Sasuke yang mendengarnya lalu segera beranjak dari sofa yang sebenarnya daritadi sudah membuatnya sangat bosan.  
"Ayo kita berangkat" ajaknya hendak menggandeng Sakura.  
"Tunggu Sasuke kun! aku kan belum membayar, dan bagaimana dengan Hinata chan?" tanya Sasuke lalu pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam yang terkulai tidur di Sofa dengan majalah yang menutupi hidung serta bibirnya.  
"Dia bisa pulang naik kereta"ujar Sasuke sambil membayar biaya perawatan Sakura tadi.  
"Tapi tidak dalam keadaan mengantuk begitu Sasuke kun" ujar Sakura.  
"Dia sudah baik hati mau mengantarku ke salon,lagipula kita masih punya waktu 15menit" tambah Sakura lagi dengan mimik wajah memelas sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke.  
"Hn.. baiklah"jawab Sasuke mengalah.  
"Arigatou Sasuke kun"Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Nona, maaf perawatan kuku anda tadi ada yang terlewat"ujar seorang pegawai Salon yang segera menghampiri Sakura.  
"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"nada tanya Sasuke cenderung marah.  
"Maaf, itu karena nona tergesa-gesa daritadi"jawab pegawai tersebut.  
"Mm..baiklah, tak apa Sasuke kun, sebaiknya kamu segera mengantar Hinata kerumahnya selagi aku meneruskan manicure, rumah kediaman Hyuuga kau tahu kan?" tanya Sakura.  
"Iya, sebaiknya segera kau selesaikan, aku tak mau membuat Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama menunggu"ujar Sasuke lalu membelai lembut rambut Sakura lalu segera menghampiri Hinata.  
"Hinata, bangunlah.."panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya lalu segera menuju ke ruang perawatan bersama pegawai Salon.  
"Hinata san.." panggil Sasuke. Namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung terbangun sementara arloji ditangannya terus berputar.  
Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke mobil kemudian menaruh tas Hinata di jok belakang. Kasir yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasuke yang tadi dicium Sakura sekarang menggendong gadis lain.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata tak kunjung bangun. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas.  
'Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur senyenyak ini?!'batin Sasuke.  
Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke lalu menyalakan klakson dan pada saat itulah Hinata terbangun.

Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.  
"Mm? Sasuke san?"Hinata terkejut mendapati dirinya ada di mobil bersama Sasuke tanpa Sakura.  
"Kau tadi tertidur, Sakura memintaku mengantarmu"jawab Sasuke.  
''owh..terima kasih Sasuke san sudah mengantar ku pulang" ujar Hinata lalu turun dari mobil.  
Mobil Sasuke segera pergi menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga kembali menuju salon untuk menjemput Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Kini didepan Sakura terlihat sebuah rumah megah, bukan!Lebih tepatnya ISTANA megah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.  
Dengan persiapan make up dan perawatan tak lantas membuat Sakura merasa percaya diri memasuki kediaman Uchiha untuk diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih Sasuke, yang artinya calon menantu keluarga Uchiha

"Mm..Sasuke kun, aku tidak yakin bisa..." belum sampai kata-kata Sakura terucap, Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura.  
"Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar" Sakura lalu menggamit lengan Sasuke kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.  
"Selamat datang Tuan muda Sasuke dan nona.."  
"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk ringan.  
"Ya, Nona Haruno, silakan masuk, anda berdua sudah ditunggu Tuan dan Nyonya di ruang tengah" ujar pelayan paruh baya tersebut.  
"Terima kasih Isogai"ujar Sasuke.  
Sakura masih menggandeng lengan Sasuke yang menuntun kemana mereka akan menuju sementara jemari Sasuke sibuk menenangkan tangan Sakura dilengannya yang terasa gemetar.

Terlihat Uchiha Fugaku duduk di sofa besar didampingi istrinya Uchiha Mikoto melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tenang.  
Lalu saat Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai dihadapan mereka, Nyonya Mikoto mempersilakan mereka duduk di sofa dhadapan nya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha nona Haruno Sakura" ucap Nyonya Uchiha dengan diusianya yang sudah tak lagi muda, Sakura masih melihat pancaran kecantikan yang anggun diwajahnya.  
"Iya Nyonya, suatu kehormatan bagi saya"jawab Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin.  
"Jadi ini nona Haruno?"ujar Uchiha Fugaku dengan intonasi yang dingin seperti nada bicara Sasuke pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.  
"Iya Fugaku-sama,"jawab Sakura.  
" karena berusaha untuk secantik ini kalian membuatku menunggu?"tanya Tuan Fugaku dengan nada bicara pelan namun marah, persis seperti Sasuke saat berbicara pada orang asing.

Mikoto hanya bisa menunduk lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. Sementara Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada untuk menguatkannya.  
"Maafkan aku, tadi ada suatu hal yang menggangu diperjalanan" ujar Sasuke.  
Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah.  
"Baiklah, aku rasa ini cukup."ujar Uchiha Fugaku lalu bangkit dari sofa dan Mikoto masih duduk di sofa kamudian ikut berdiri namun kemudian memegang pundak Sakura.  
"Suasana hati Fugaku-sama hanya sedang tidak baik"ujarnya pelan pada Sakura lalu tersenyum kemudian mengikuti langkah suaminya.  
Perlahan airmata Sakura mulai mengalir.  
"Sasuke kun, ini tidak berjalan baik" ujarnya lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan airmata yg menganak sungai.  
"Tidak, kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik, kau dengar apa yang Kaa-sama bilang kan?!"ujar Sasuke lalu membelai rambut Sakura.  
"Ayo,ku antar kau pulang"ajak Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sudah masuk kedalam sementara Sasuke masih menatap pintu rumah Sakura sendu.

Perempuan yg disayanginya itu masih tampak jelas dimatanya menangis mengiba dihadapan kedua orangtuanya tadi.

'biip..biip'ponselnya berdering. Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana

_From : Kiba 0896050xxxxx_

_Hey, bergabunglah dengan kami ditempat biasa, kami tunggu_

Sasuke terdiam.

Kali ini mungkin memang ia butuh bersama-senang sesaat untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Sasuke lalu segera menginjak gas mobilnya melaju ke tempat dimana Kiba berada.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobilnya. Lehernya terasa pegal karena tegang sedari tadi.

Pandangan matanya mulai terasa sedikit blur. Ia lalu berusaha menoleh ke kanan kiri hingga tak sengaja ia lihat sebuah tas jinjing warna hitam ada di jok belakang mobilnya.

'Itu kan...ah..knapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh?!'batin Sasuke sedikit kesal. Ia putuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu meski dengan kepala yang begitu berat.

Mobilnya terus melaju ditengah cuaca yg rintik gerimis. Ia berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya sebaik mungkin meski dengan kesadaran yang terbatas. Akhirnya ia sampai dirumah yang tadi ia tuju.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu dihadapannya perlahan dengan wajah yg menunduk karena kepala yang terasa semakin berat.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis membuka pintu itu.

Hati Sasuke semakin teriris melihat gadis masih saja terlihat menangis.

Sasuke lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Sasuke merasa gadis ini berusaha menepis pelukannya terlalu kuat untuk ditepis oleh gadis ini.

"Aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa, maafkan aku" ujar Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu mencium gadis ini perlahan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Sakura chan" ujar Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Sasuke san, ini aku Hinata! Bukan Sakura chan!"ujar Hinata dengan nada bicara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk lebih fokus. ia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya yang terjatuh dihadapan Hinata.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, kini mata Sasuke mulai fokus melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya. Mata Sasuke pun tercekat tak percaya.

Namun Hinata terlanjur berlari masuk kedalam rumah setelah membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras sebelum Sasuke sempat meminta maaf.

Sasuke segera berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya. Saat ia telah duduk dibelakang kemudi dan melihat pada kaca diatasnya, barulah ia menyadari satu hal.

"Astaga, tas itu..."

to be continue...

* * *

Yaahh..sampai disini dulu.

hehe..gomen kayaknya masih banyak typoo dan makin gaje yah ^^v

Dan saya masih jg belum bisa share lebih banyak karena saya buat ff nie sambil kerja xD *dipotong gaji

Sankyuu buat yg udah review dan semua saran-sarannya, *bow


End file.
